


write it on the clouds (and it won't disappear)

by kjshyes



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, chaewon centric, i wrote this very quickly because i needed to get the emotions out, only chaewon and eunbi appear, others are mentioned - Freeform, thank you for the best months of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjshyes/pseuds/kjshyes
Summary: their rooms were always full, even without her trying, but now, having to pack all of it away, chaewon realised how little she truly had.alternatively; the thing i wrote while trying to come to terms with it all
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	write it on the clouds (and it won't disappear)

**Author's Note:**

> hey wizones, how are we doing.
> 
> this one's a really short fic, and it's not edited or anything — it's super raw and i just needed to get it all out i guess. i am a mess after one the story and i wrote this just to get all those thoughts out. 
> 
> i'm never going to give up on izone. i'll always be a wizone, and i'm not going to stop supporting them just because they're not together anymore. so yeah.

her things are packed. 

it had never really hit her how little she had. their rooms were always full, even without her trying — yena's little knick-knacks, eunbi's clothes, the little bits and pieces of food hyewon would leave around. 

but now, having to pack all of it away, chaewon realised how little she truly had. 

it all fits quite snugly within a box and her suitcase; the suitcase for all her clothes and the box filled with tiny gifts the fans had gotten her over the years. 

she shuts the box, resting a hand on top of it. this is all her fans' love and support over her career, all stuffed into four walls of a cardboard box. 

fingers curling, chaewon sighs. 

she puts the last of her clothes into the suitcase. zips it up with the shakiness of someone who has had everything taken from them. the suitcase goes onto its wheels; chaewon picks up the box on the ground with one hand and wheels her suitcase out into the living room with the other. 

it feels empty now. 

their rooms were always loud, even without them trying. sakura's cries of frustration as she gamed. yuri's angelic voice echoing through the halls. yujin and wonyoung's bickering from the kitchen. 

the house is empty now. empty and hollow, like the cry of crows. 

chaewon grips her things tighter. she wills herself not to look up; stares at her feet in a futile attempt to avoid the pain. it doesn't work. the hollowness stabs at her from every angle, a strange feeling of emptiness bouncing through her chest. 

chaewon's spent the past thirty months with a purpose. now, it's all been wrenched from her. 

"hey," comes the hoarse voice next to her. chaewon doesn't look up. 

"you ready?" eunbi asks. she sounds scared, like she doesn't want to hear chaewon's answer. chaewon doesn't want to hear her own answer, either — she's afraid that saying 'yes' means she's ready to forget and move on and leave everything behind, but she  isn't , she doesn't ever want to forget these thirty months; how could she forget when it was everything to her?

so chaewon keeps silent, and eunbi does too. 

"they— woollim, they said... they said they'd be here in ten. just a heads up," eunbi says, almost whispers. chaewon nods, the bile building up in her throat again. 

she doesn't want this to end. she's not ready for it to end. 

it had gone by all too fast — their thirty months whizzing by like the wind in a thunderstorm. she'd debuted, she'd travelled the world, she'd seen the sparkling eyes and bright grins of all their fans who truly loved and supported them, and still it felt like they were just getting started. all she has are a collection of little moments that should have been more. 

little moments like baking with nako and hitomi. little moments like correcting minju's dance moves during practice. little moments like eating spicy ramyeon with chaeyeon, like watching shitty rom-coms with wonyoung at three in the morning. harmonising with yuri whenever she broke out into song, laughing at every single one of yena's stupid, stupid jokes, helping yujin with her homework, gaming with sakura, letting hyewon take pictures of her, trying on clothes with eunbi; all the little things she hadn’t thought to treasure until it was too late and the walls were scrubbed clean and rooms devoid of everything she saw as home. 

chaewon's vision clouds. she didn't think she had any tears left to cry. 

she grips her things tighter still, sniffing. from the hallway behind her, she hears the shuffle of eunbi's feet. 

"i think it's time," eunbi says, and chaewon notices her voice quiver as she speaks. "time for us to go."

chaewon nods, pressing her lips together. "i think you're right," she whispers, closing her eyes. 

when she opens them again she sees eunbi in front of her, dragging her suitcase along as she reaches for her shoes. chaewon follows suit, setting the box under her arm on the ground so that she can pull her shoes on. 

she tries not to think about how empty the shoe rack is. 

when she's done, she stands once again, picking up her box and looking to face eunbi for the first time. 

"you're crying," chaewon says. her tear tracks shine under the light when she moves her face. 

eunbi smiles. "says you."

chaewon finds herself grinning a little, but has to turn away to hide a fresh wave of tears from eunbi. in doing so, she finds herself staring at the living room of the dorm, once so full of life and vibrancy and noise that could only come with the housing of twelve young, energetic girls. now it stands as the last reminder of everything they're leaving behind. chaewon rakes her gaze over every last corner of the room, smiling sadly. 

"you ready?" eunbi asks again, this time much quieter. 

she isn't. she isn't ready to say goodbye. 

but she knows she doesn't have to. 

this, all this, the packing up and the going home and the end of their time together, it had never really meant goodbye. chaewon knows she'll still get to see the girls that have become family — they'll perhaps go out for lunch together sometimes, or meet up to laugh and talk and watch bad dramas for hours on end. the little moments will still happen. nothing will change but the reason they occur. 

and , chaewon supposes,  maybe that's fine.  she doesn't want to say goodbye, but she doesn't have to, because at the end of the day they'll all still have each other. nothing will change. 

she grips her things tighter. 

"yeah," chaewon says, turning back to eunbi. "yeah, i am."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you izone, for giving me the some of the happiest moments in months. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ssonghayoungs)


End file.
